The present invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for products such as household products, particularly such packaging which is suitable for, but not restricted to, dispensing from coin operated or other automated dispensing equipment.
Currently, many household products, particularly individual portions of household products such as laundry detergent, bleach, etc. which are dispensed from machines, such as in laundromats, are rectangular packages of standard dimensions to facilitate dispensing from within two primary types of coin operated dispensing equipment. The packaging of powders, liquids and sheets generally use rectangular paperboard cartons of a predetermined length, width and height to fit the specifications of the dispensing machinery. Liquids are first packaged in flexible liquid tight substrates or pouches and are then placed in paperboard cartons of a suitable size and shape so that they may also be dispensed with the same equipment. Conventional liquid packages positioned so that the opening feature is on a horizontal plane and having a size and shape to fit the specifications of existing dispensing machinery have also been used. Such extant packaging is problematic in that product leakage is a significant factor resulting in potential personal injury and property damage. In addition, the cost of providing such packaging is high.
Other packages, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,277, 2,641,374, 4,708,253, 4,805,793, 5,002,199, and 5,480,028 disclose a variety of stackable packages which have generally parallelepiped shapes, dispensing necks, and clearance areas to permit stacking of packages. However, these patents also disclose engagement of the bottom surface of the overlying package with the top surface of the underlying package in a locking arrangement which is unsuitable for use in dispensing equipment. While still other packages, such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,111,884, 3,176,879, 3,474,843, 3,765,574, 5,265,743, 5,299,710, 5,779,051, Des. 181,947, and Des. 220,831 disclose stackable packages without locking engagement, none of the afore-mentioned patents disclose stackable packages that can be utilized in a dispensing machine.
The present invention comprises a universal polymeric package which can be, but does not have to be, used for dispensing powders, liquids or virtually anything else from a standard coin operated or other dispensing machine Packaging made in accordance with the present invention is structurally superior to prior art packaging due to the position and vertical location of the opening featured and the design which permits a multiplicity of such packages to be stacked one on top of the other without creating undue pressure on the opening feature or other portion of the bottom package or any intervening package which could result in breakage or leakage.